The Conversation
by TheIronMask
Summary: Luna has a chat with the Savior


THE CONVERSATION

I do not own MLP:FIM or the Bible, but I do own a bible.

"Pony talking"

'Pony thinking'

A/N This story goes out to those who believe themselves beyond forgiveness for sin. God will forgive any sin if you seek him out. I write this after I nearly committed suicide but decided to change my mind and my heart after turning to HIM for support. Please, when reading this know that I am in no way telling you to convert to Christianity, so please do not accuse me of doing that.

Luna breathed calmly after she downed the pills, her vision burred as the drugs took effect. She just couldn't take it knowing that she had harmed her one and only flesh and blood and nearly brought nighttime eternal. The guilt that she felt outweighed her fear of death, thus she felt suicide was her only way out. "I'm sorry sister, please please forgive me." she choked out as she lost consciousness.

The dark blue mare opened her eyes to find she was standing outside of the Temple of Light. Luna cocked her head in confusion as she stared at the doors of the temple. The mare decided to step forward to figure out just what the hay was going on, and the fact that she hadn't been inside since one thousand years prior. Luna tenderly placed her hoof on the door thinking it would fly apart like leaves if she pushed too hard. The doors opened and the mare took in the sight before her, stained glass windows, pews, and a podium that was elevated so that everypony could see the speaker.

Her breathe began to get shaky, as her eyes watered up. Memories from years past when her mother took them for the first time to pray and ask for forgivness for past transgressions. She sat down in the front row right in front of the podium. She looked up to speak but as she did the doors opened again and a bright light shined through the room from behind her. The light faded as the door was shut again, Luna who had covered her eyes so as to not be blinded didn't see the newcomer as he sat down next to her.

She opened her eyes to find that a stallion was now sitting beside her. Luna wanted to demand that the newcomer leave her be but then she recognized him; Nazareth the one who died so that ponies would be saved from the fires of Tartarus. Her eyes widened as the royal canterlot voice died in her throat. "Nazareth..." she whispered as he gazed at her, she flinched when he spoke. "Hello Luna, it's been a long time since we talked." she was silent for a few moments before finding her voice. "I-I'm sorry, I know that I'm  
wicked and deserve eternity in Tartarus-" she was cut off as he wrapped her in a warm hug "Shh, be still Luna, calm yourself. Do you know why I'm here?" he asked after calming the mare down.

She shook her head in the negative. Nazareth spoke again "I'm here to let you know that you have already been forgiven. Luna, God loves you and he will always be there for you, and anypony who calls upon him. You know, he was very sad when you tried to take yourself." The princess of the night raised a delicate eyebrow and asked "You say that my plan wasn't successful?" The bearded stallion shook his head "Not at all, thanks to a loyal nightguard named Lazarus. You should wake up in a few minutes." he stood and started to walk away but quickly turned around and said "Let not your heart be troubled. Believe in God; believe also in me." Luna smiled as she watched him walk back into the light passing by another who entered the temple. Luna's eyes widened again as she whispered "Mother?"

Princess Celestia sat in a room of the Canterlot hospital. She couldn't believe that her sister would do something like this. The nightguard that had found her immediately brought her to the hospital then informed her of what had happened. Celestia was so distraught that she burst into tears at the mere notion of having to bury her sister. Then she felt the flare of magic that only her sister produced, Celestia's head jerked towards her sister as Luna opened her eyes.

"Luna!" she cried as Celestia hugged her sister. Luna started to choke due to the pressure, and Celestia backed off as she heard her. "Luna, I was so scared." she said as the blue mare let a tear stream down her face. "Sister..." Celestia leaned in as Luna whispered her next sentence "Mother says hi, and that we should attend more often." Celestia nodded her head and replied "We will do so."

FIN

A/N Thank you all for reading. I've been having problems with writing lately, but I will update my stories when I can. This was a spur of the moment story, but one that I felt needed to be written. I have struggled with my faith for a long time, but at the end of the day GOD/Jesus are the only ones that really listen and forgive. Thank you for your time and God bless.


End file.
